Specialized Resource 2 (SR2) provides access to all small animal imaging instruments required by the ICMIC@Stanford research community, with emphasis on the four Research Projects and four Developmental Projects. The facility is part of the Stanford School of Medicine "core program", providing access to all the imaging systems available to the research community at the University;the Molecular Imaging Program at Stanford (MIPS;http://mips.stanford.edu/) oversees its operation. SR2 is central to the entire ICMIC@Stanford proposed research and to the overall MIPS. This resource is closely supported by the Imaging Quantitation and Analysis Resource (Specialized Resource 3, or SR3), that provides assistance and support for data analysis acquired on instruments in this facility. The Imaging Facility was initially developed as a part of a Small Animal Imaging Resource Program (SAIRP), and was called the Stanford Center for Innovation in In Vivo Imaging (SCP). A previous SAIRP grant provided the funds to establish the core, and allow it to offer free imaging to all users. Significant funds from the Stanford BioX program and the Departments of Radiology &Pediatrics were also provided to help purchase certain imaging instruments for the facility. However the core transitioned as of September 2005 to a for-fee facility.